


Written in Lipstick

by Axolotl



Series: Written in Lipstick [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Genderqueer Character, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Other, Queer Themes, Trans Character, Trans!Martin, established martin/douglas, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl/pseuds/Axolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a well-kept secret, and secret for a good reason: Nothing good had ever happened to Martin when people found out.  Which is why Douglas was never supposed to know.<br/>But the closet door had been thrown open - both literally and figuratively - and there was no hiding now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Written on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Gender fic ohhhh I went and made a gender fic I did.  
> I decided to do a relatively short fic with genderqueer/transwoman!Martin. (Still haven't decided EXACTLY which but we'll cross that bridge.)  
> Some disclaimers: Still deciding what pronouns Martin will go with by the end, but "he" will be used for now, for obvious reasons. Also includes angsty gendery stuff. Please avoid if these are triggering for you! (I don't wanna make anyone For Real Sad.)
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU MARTIN-RICHARDSON ON TUMBLR FOR GIVING ME SOME TIPS AND READING A PORTION <3

If Douglas was honest, something had always been a bit off about his relationship with Martin.

Oh, it had started out fine enough. Wonderful, in fact. Mutual pining became subtle flirtation, which became less-than-subtle flirtation (mostly received by a blushing and stammering captain) which led to dinner and a clumsy yet chaste kiss goodnight. Which led to more dates. Which led to, well… It was wonderful. Martin was always painfully awkward about their relationship, but if anything, it had been endearing to the first officer. The captain was easy to fluster, always the perfect subject for Douglas’ teasing. 

He wasn’t sure what had changed between them, but over the course of their three month relationship, he began to notice things. Douglas had always known Martin to be a private man, but he seemed hesitant to let the first officer visit his place. At first, Douglas assumed it was Martin’s pride, being that he lived in an _attic,_ and – though Douglas made it clear it was no contest of whose place was nicer – felt ashamed that his residence wasn’t quite as nice as the older man’s flat. But even after the first night Douglas slept over, Martin was reluctant to let him back in.

He recalled an incident where he and Martin were alone in the portacabin, getting some extra paperwork done, when he’d wrapped the captain up in his arms. Martin had blushed, grinned, muttered something about professionalism while Douglas was kissing his cheek.

“What are you doing tonight?” he’d muttered in Martin’s ear.

“What did you have planned?” had been Martin’s response.

“Dinner out with a handsome man, perhaps? Something gourmet. You can wear that one suit I know you have; you cut a rather dashing figure in it…”

Martin had stiffened in his arms, growing tense…

“I’m not sure, Douglas… That sounds expensive.” Something about his tone became subdued.

“My treat, Love.”

“I can’t let you do that…”

Douglas had sighed. “Come on, Martin, lose your pride for one night. Let me spoil you.”

“I’m sorry, Douglas, I… I actually have a job tonight.” The captain pulled away. He hadn’t met Douglas’ eyes.

The first officer frowned. “Since when?”

“Since… last night, I got a call.”

“You never mentioned anything.”

“N-No, I forgot to, thank you for reminding me.”

Something was wrong. Something more than a meal. But before Douglas could prod further, they were interrupted by Carolyn reentering the portacabin, followed by a chatty Arthur.

That incident hadn’t roused Douglas’ suspicion so much as it had his concern. Martin was fickle and neurotic, no doubt, but there were times he seemed to just… deflate, with no real cause. Even when they were being intimate. Douglas found the captain was very responsive to praise in bed – At least, at times. The FO would lavish attention on him, call him gorgeous, and Martin seemed to revel in it, absorbing the endearments like a hungry sponge and letting it fill him up until he was sobbing with pleasure. But certain things seemed to have the opposite effect, and Douglas could not for the life of him predict what those things would be. He once complimented the captain’s surprising amount of muscle mass – the effect of lifting so much furniture, no doubt – and suddenly Martin was self-conscious. He commented on Martin’s stubble one night, when he’d been too busy to shave, and the captain’s pride seemed to shrink. 

After a while, Martin stopped wanting sex. He never said it, of course, but he was busy so terribly often, and when they were together he became more and more reluctant to take off his clothes. When he did, there was some sort of shame in his eyes. He didn’t look much at Douglas.

At a certain point, it became frustrating. Douglas asked why this was happening, what was causing the rift between them, and told Martin he was concerned, but the younger man insisted he had no idea what he was talking about.

Had Martin been dating a younger Douglas, the FO may not have questioned it too much. But three failed marriage and a cheating wife left their scars, and there were nights he was left in the dark with his thoughts. If his insomnia was particularly bad, and he was left alone with his mind for too long, insecurities would grow and whisper suspicions into his ear. _He seems to be busy an awful lot,_ they would say.

_He has van jobs,_ he’d try to reason. 

_He never invites you over._

_He’s insecure about his home._

_Nothing you say can make him happy._

_He’s difficult, I’ll admit. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t happy. I’m not doing anything wrong._

_That’s what you thought the last three times…_

Douglas sat up in his bed, scrubbing his hands over his face and swallowing down the dread that climbed up his throat. He tried not to look at the empty space in the bed beside him – A space that would have been occupied, had Martin not opted to be alone tonight. Which would have been fine, had he not wanted to be alone so very often…

_He can’t possibly be THAT busy…_

_Oh, he could be._

_Stop that. Stop that right there. Don’t even suggest… It’s Martin, for god’s sake…_

All these things were on Douglas’ mind as he made his way to Martin’s that night. It wasn’t too late in the evening, but Douglas could already sense that he wasn’t going to get any sleep in an empty bed. Perhaps seeing Martin could ease some of his worries.

A student let him in and directed him up the stairs to Martin’s door. When he knocked, there was a sudden clambering inside, and a shout of “Just a moment!”

Eventually, the door was pulled ajar, and a very disheveled Martin peaked out. 

“Oh! Douglas!” The captain looked surprised to see him – And just slightly out of breath. “W-What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d stop by…” Martin hadn’t opened the door any further, but Douglas attempted to peek in. “Are you busy?”

“Oh, um… No, sorry, I just, um…” The captain glanced behind him. “Give me a moment to tidy up real quick, will you?”

The tiniest twinge of annoyance tugged Douglas’ brows together. “Martin, you know I don’t mind—“

“Yes, but I do, please—I won’t be a moment!” 

The door was slammed in Douglas’ face. For the briefest moment, his temper flared. He bit his lip and took in a deep breath through his nose.

“Martin…” The FO leaned on the door frame.

There was rustling and ruffling heard from inside the room, along with frantic footsteps.

“I’m sorry!” Martin called from within. “I wasn’t expecting you, or I would have organized a bit better…!”

“I did leave a text…”

“You did? Oh… Oh, you did… I-I’m sorry—“

“I’m opening the door.”

“No! No, wait!”

Despite the captain’s protests, the door was swung open to reveal a very disheveled-looking ginger pilot, standing almost protectively before his closet door. The two stood in silence, looking at each other. Douglas felt more than a little suspicious of that panicked look in his partner’s eyes.

Glancing around the attic, he noted how everything was – as always – kept in perfect order in Martin’s room, aside from a place on his dresser where a couple things had been knocked over. Knowing Martin, that may have been the mess he was worried about, but still… All that commotion…

Before he could question it further, Martin attempted to distract him. “Anyway! I’m sorry for all that! Make yourself at home, I’ll make some tea, and, um…” In a flash, he was bustling about the room, setting up his kettle and looking for mugs.

“Martin…” Just watching him, Douglas found himself growing more exhausted. He sat on the edge of Martin’s bed. “If it’s all the same, I’m not much in the mood for tea.”

“Oh?” The captain turned around, two mugs in one hand and a box of discount teabags in the other. “Oh… D-Did you, um…” He blushed, not finishing the question but moving to replace the mugs and turn off the heat on the kettle. “… Is everything alright?”

That was the million dollar question, and Douglas did not have the answer. “I just… wanted to see you.”

“Oh…” Martin’s blush grew. He dithered.

 _Oh._ That was all he could say. Douglas was going out of his way now to be with him, all for an _oh._ Whether fairly or not, the first officer felt his temper flare up once more.

“… Perhaps at a more convenient time.” Douglas stood suddenly. He tried to reel it in, but it was clear his partner had seen the annoyance in his eyes.

“No! No, wait, Douglas—“ He stood in front of the FO, blocking his path to the door. “That—That’s sweet, I mean, I want to see you too—“

“You know, you wouldn’t know it,” Douglas shot back. “You’ve been acting so mysterious! You’re working all the time, you won’t let me visit you. You’re so fickle sometimes, and I just—I don’t know what you want from me anymore, Martin!”

Some distant part of Douglas’ brain felt guilty, watching the shocked confusion grow in Martin’s eyes. His outburst was sudden and unexpected, but had been building up for some time. And now that his lid had blown, it was taking a great effort to put it back on.

“I—I’m—D-Douglas, I haven’t—“ Martin stammered.

“You’re hot and cold all the time, and I never know what’s going to set you off next! You don’t _talk_ to me, Martin! You don’t let me over, you don’t ever have any time—”

“I-I’ve been busy, I told you—!”

“And I sit there thinking, ‘What am I doing wrong? Why is he acting like this?’ I come to see you and you’re—“ Douglas froze suddenly, staring at Martin. This whole time, the captain had been bustling around so much in his dimly lit attic room, the first officer hadn’t gotten a good look at him until now.

Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach.

“Is that…” Martin’s shock must have matched his own as Douglas pointed to the younger man’s lips. “… lipstick?”

Martin blanched, reaching a hand up to where his lips were smeared with something red. “I…”

The shocked horror on Douglas’ expression turned to rage. An angry blush colored his face as he bit his lip and swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. His eyes landed on the closet door Martin had stood so protectively in front of moments ago.

“Dou- Douglas, wait, wait! Don’t!” Martin stepped forward to stop him, but Douglas’ hand was already on the doorknob.

“Busy, indeed!” There was a gruffness to his voice as he fought his emotions and threw open the door.

Silence filled the attic where raised voices had just been. Martin’s hand, outstretched in an attempt to stop the first officer, retracted as he watched Douglas rip out a blue garment that had been strewn on the closet floor. Sickening panic filled the captain’s stomach, as well as resignation. He sank to the edge of his bed, unable to look his partner in the eye.

“… So I was right.” Douglas’ voice shook, soft at first but so uncharacteristically hurt. “I’d expected better, but I suppose that’s my fault for being so trusting.”

“Douglas…” Martin hid his face in his hands.

“Who is she?” 

Finally, the captain looked up, eyes wide and wet. 

“What?”

“ _Who_ is she!?” Douglas raised his voice, throwing the dress onto the bed beside Martin. “Who’s this for!? Who left that… that lipstick on your face!?” Pacing across the room, he clenched his fists in a vain attempt to stop his hands from shaking. “You must like her a lot, that certainly looks expensive for your budget!”

“Douglas…” The younger man looked at a loss for words.

“Some young thing, I’m sure! I must say, I’m a bit surprised you were able to get a date behind my back, considering how _painfully_ awkward you are!” Douglas’ voice wavered. “But you made plenty of time for her, didn’t you? All that time you were _‘busy.’_ Your availability must be about the only thing you had going for you! Lord knows you’re terrible in bed!”

“Douglas, I didn’t--!”

“Don’t LIE to me, Martin!” There was no doubt Martin’s housemates could hear the fight now. “I am tired of--!”

“Douglas!!”

“You listen here—!!”

“DOUGLAS, THEY’RE MINE!”

Silence. Tense silence followed his outburst, and Martin’s face twisted with agony as the tears finally spilt. A small sob escaped him. Douglas stood dumbfounded.

“… What?”

“They’re mine!” he repeated, voice croaky, and stood to make his way to his dresser drawers. “They’re all mine! The dress! The – ” He threw something small at Douglas, who flinched as it flew past him and rolled across the floor. “lipstick! Mascara! Blush!” One after the other, cosmetics were thrown in the first officer’s direction. “It’s all mine!”

Douglas stared in shock, a look of horror on his face. The horror, however, was not directed at the captain in front of him… But that must not have been how Martin took it.

“Get out!” He stormed back towards his bed, picking up the lacy blue dress Douglas had thrown onto it.

“Martin…” The first officer sounded much more subdued than he had a minute ago. “I-I didn’t…”

“I said get _OUT!”_ The dress was soon thrown in Douglas’ direction, fluttering to the floor unceremoniously before him.

The glimpse Douglas got as he backed out of the room – Martin sinking to his bed, holding his face in his hands, trembling – tore his heart in two. But what could he do now but give him his space?


	2. Written in Verses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas isn't a shit boyfriend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you douglasrichardsonsghost on tumblr for doing a bit of betaing for this chapter!

A week later, Douglas found himself feeling slightly nauseous with anxiety as he made his way to work. Martin had yet to return any of his calls or texts, and he had a sinking feeling at the thought of being given the cold shoulder during their five hour flight to Cairo.

He’d been a tit. An absolute _tit._ He realized that now, and knowing that this was his fault, remembering the things he’d said and the assumptions he’d made - having Martin ignore his attempts to reconcile - filled the past week with stress and self-loathing. (It also made him worried, but luckily, Arthur had informed him that he’d been able to contact Martin, so he knew the captain was at least safe.)

Still, he was concerned, especially when he arrived at the airfield to find Martin not yet there. He did eventually arrive, but Martin being late was always an odd thing. Martin being silent toward Douglas, however, was expected.

The only words spoken were out of necessity. Martin went over the weather report as if speaking aloud to no one in particular, and the pre- and post-takeoff checks were in a professional monotone.

“Post take-off checks complete.”

“Yes, Captain.” Douglas had been subdued the entire morning. Ever since Martin had walked into the portacabin earlier, he’d felt the chill of the cold shoulder coming from him. It was a wonder his shoulders were not encased in ice.

But Douglas could be silent only for so long.

“… Martin,” his voice was uncharacteristically small, gentle. Martin’s was anything but.

“Don’t.”

“We need to talk…”

“Think you did enough talking.”

The first officer watched the console before him, unable to look at Martin just yet. “… I was terrible to you.”

“You were.”

“I acted unreasonably… I said terrible things.”

“You did.”

“I want to know how to make it right.”

Martin squared his jaw. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over now.”

Douglas’ head snapped up. He watched Martin’s profile, a slightly panicked look in his eyes. It didn’t sound like Martin had meant just the discussion.

“I don’t want it to be over.”

Martin scoffed. His voice grew thick. “I think you made it quite clear you did.”

“No…” The first officer turned in his seat, facing Martin more. “No, Martin…”

“Obviously I can’t make enough time for you, I’m too _painfully awkward_ for you. And let’s not forget my apparent inability to satisfy you in bed.” His voice choked on the last word, but he stubbornly held back any sob behind a clenched jaw.

Douglas’ face crumbled. “Sweetheart… I was upset. I don’t pretend that excuses me, but I… I was hurt, and I said hurtful things. That doesn’t make any of them true…”

“No… But you’d always said the best way to tell a lie is to infuse it with a bit of the truth.”

Douglas looked as heartbroken as he sounded. “Martin…”

“You thought I’d cheated on you.” He shot a glare at Douglas, raising a shaking hand to point at him accusingly before letting it fall again, clenching at his armrest. “You thought it before you even got there.”

“I didn’t—”

“You SAID ‘so I was right’ before accusing me of cheating. Y-You didn’t come there just to see me, you came there to see if your suspicion was correct.”

Douglas’ gaze dropped again. His heart sank to his feet. “You must understand… After Helena—“

“Well I’m NOT Helena, am I, Douglas?”

“I never said you were, but those sorts of thing… They leave scars, Martin…”

Martin scoffed again, turning his head to look out at the sky, and away from the first officer beside him. Douglas reached out to touch his hand, but the captain recoiled from his touch.

“… I’m sorry,” Douglas said softly. “Truly… I was out of line, I said hurtful, untrue things. I lashed out and jumped to conclusions, but… Martin, there’s no one I’d rather be with. Please…”

The captain’s chest heaved slightly as he struggled to control his breathing. He leaned his chin on the heel of his hand, fingers clenched into a fist. When he spoke, his voice was small. “That’ll change…”

“Why?”

Martin let out a humorless laugh, as if the answer was obvious. “Don’t play dumb…”

He was turned away, but Douglas got a glimpse of the tears in his eyes. “Because of the dress? Is that what you’re worried about?”

The captain didn’t answer. His shoulders stiffened.

“Martin… I could care less about your wardrobe.” Douglas shook his head. “We all have… quirks! If yours is wearing ladies’ clothing, then, well… There are worse things you could be doing with your free time.”

A small tremor was running through Martin. Douglas saw a muscle in his jaw jump, and his hand clench his armrest so tight his knuckles were white.

Obviously, he hadn’t found that comforting.

“… Martin…”

The captain shook his head wordlessly.

Douglas shifted in his chair again, leaning in closer to the captain. “… Is it… more than that?”

Martin took in a shaking breath. It became obvious he was crying now. Douglas could see a wet streak running down his cheek, and he felt a pang of sympathy.

“Hey…” The first officer reached out again, covering Martin’s hand with his. “It’s alright.”

The younger pilot shook his head. His voice was choked when he spoke again. “It’s not…”

“Talk to me, Love…”

There was a long silence, interrupted only by the occasional hiccup coming from the captain as he tried in vain to control himself. Still, he couldn’t look at Douglas.

“Is it…” The first officer tried to keep his tone soft, non-confrontational. “… Are you… Do you want to be a woman?”

Douglas had certainly heard of this sort of thing. He didn’t pretend to be an expert on the subject, but he considered himself a fairly modern man, and he wasn’t going to deny Martin the right to be whoever he – or, perhaps, _she_ – was. The idea was certainly a shock, but… perhaps now wasn’t the time to be shocked.

Martin didn’t answer the question at first, but when he did, his voice was so soft Douglas almost didn’t hear him. “… I don’t… I don’t know. I-It’s not like…” He sighed shakily. “I don’t know…”

“Alright…” Douglas’ thumb stroked the back of his partner’s hand, trying to coax it out of the tight fist it had made. “Do you want to talk about it…?”

There was a hesitant silence as Martin seemed to contemplate it. “… Nothing good happens when I talk about it…”

“I won’t laugh, for what it’s worth. I’ll listen. There won’t be any judgement.”

Again, Martin was silent. So Douglas continued with a question.

“Do you feel… trapped in the wrong body?”

The captain looked down thoughtfully for a moment. “I don’t… I don’t feel… N-Not like that, no. I just…” He gave a hearty sniff. “I-I don’t hate my body, so much, just the… implications it has.”

“Implications?”

“Like… Like it represents some b-box I need to fit into…” He’d finally turned enough that Douglas could see his profile, hiding himself a bit less. “A-And I don’t feel like I fit… But I’m still being stuffed into it, and it’s not the right size, it’s uncomfortable… Is that strange?”

“No…” The older man didn’t quite understand, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t sympathize. “Not at all…”

Martin coughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You’re the first one to think so…”

A pang of sympathy clutched Douglas’ heart. “Others weren’t very understanding, I take it.”

Martin stared down at his own knees. “… Could say that…” 

Finally, Douglas had coaxed him into relaxing his hand enough for the first officer to turn it, slipping his fingers into Martin’s grip. He held his hand tight – A solid, tangible link, support. Martin continued.

“Just about every partner I’d ever had… I-I was never man enough for them. Not even w-woman enough. I was just… never enough…” A tear fell onto his tie, and he quickly wiped the rest away.

Douglas gripped his hand a bit tighter. “That’s not something you have to worry about anymore.”

“That’s what they all say…” the captain muttered miserably.

“Well I’m not them, am I?”

Finally, Martin looked up and met Douglas’ gaze, albeit briefly. His eyes always reminded Douglas of the color of a cloudless sky at midday, but now, wet and shining, they looked more like an ocean. Deep, and with so much still to discover. Soon enough, though, he was looking away again.

“Martin…” The older pilot scooped his captain’s hand up in both of his, holding it close to his own face. “… Do you think you might be a woman…?”

That question seemed to strike some cord. It looked like it was taking a great deal of effort for Martin to fight his emotions, and slowly, he was losing. Douglas watched him crumble slowly, until he was doubled over, sobs shaking his body. The first officer ran a soothing hand up and down his back, muttering soft assurances.

Ill-timed as ever, the flight deck door opened.

“Chaps! I’ve got your-” The steward’s smile fell. “… What’s wrong with Skip?”

“Arthur, a moment, please.”

“Is he alright?” The concern was clear in his voice, and on his expression.

“Please, Arthur. Code Red.”

“… Right…” Arthur rolled the cheese tray back out, closing the door behind him. “Feel better, Skip…!”

Martin’s sobs did not die down, even with the interruption. Douglas leaned over further in his chair, pulling Martin into a hug. “Come here… That’s it… You’re alright, I’ve got you…”

The captain clung to him, staining his shirt with tears and shuddering in his arms. Douglas whispered soft reassurances into his hair. His heart physically ached, seeing Martin so vulnerable. It was hard to tell whether he was crying from hurt or relief, but it was heartbreaking nonetheless.

“I-I’m so… _tired,_ Douglas…”

“I know…” The first officer laid a kiss on his temple. “You’re safe with me, you know that? You don’t have to hide anything.”  


“No one’s ever…”

“Look at me…” Douglas pulled away, cupping Martin’s red, tear-stained face in his hands. “You’re safe. I might not understand it fully, but… It doesn’t change a thing.” A sad smile curved his lips. “I love you, you know that? I couldn’t give a rat’s arse if you want to wear a dress or put on makeup. Hell, you can change your name if you like. That’s what some people do, isn’t it? I’d have to get used to it, of course, but…” He found himself babbling on a bit as he watched Martin’s wide-eyed expression.

“You love me?” Martin interrupted.

Douglas blinked. “Well… I know I haven’t done much lately to make it obvious, but… Very much, yes. I have for a while, I think.”

For a moment, Martin looked as if he was going to start crying again. Instead, he pulled Douglas into a wet, passionate kiss. It was brief, but after the emotional rollercoaster they’d both been through, it was welcomed.

“Much as I’d love to continue, Darling,” Douglas muttered as the kiss came to a reluctant end. “I’m afraid we do have a plane to fly.”

“Right…” The smallest smile appeared on Martin’s face, the first Douglas had seen in a week, and the first officer didn’t want to look away.

“Now then.” He sat back in his seat, taking hold on Martin’s hand. “If you like, you can tell me more about it. If not… I had thought of a game involving major land marks and rhymes.”

*****

Their layover left them in a sub-par Egyptian hotel with a barely-working shower, but they were able to share a bed, and – after a couple weeks of not sleeping together – that was enough for the both of them. 

Douglas flicked off the bedside light before spooning up behind his partner under the covers. “Come here, Gorgeous…” He’d been using a few more feminine endearments throughout the day, as if compensating for all the hurt he and the world had caused Martin. Martin found it endearing, if a bit silly.

There were several long moments of silence before the captain spoke. “… Douglas?”

“Yes, Beautiful?” Douglas murmured.

“You said… Earlier you said… I-If I changed my name, you wouldn’t mind…”

“Mmm, I do recall saying something like that.” The first officer laid a kiss on his partner’s shoulder. “It might take me a while to get used to, I may make some slip-ups, but… if it makes you happy, I’m willing to try. Did you have something in mind?”

“Not… Not a name, but…” There was a pause. “I-I’ve never been called… ‘she’ or ‘her’ before… A-And I always wondered…”

“How it might sound out loud?”

Martin nodded.

“Well,” Douglas spoke by the captain’s ear, the warmth of his breath tickling Martin and causing a smile. “I suppose we could give it a test drive. Perhaps if, for a moment, I told you a bit about my girlfriend.”

Already, a blush was forming on Martin’s cheeks.

“She’s rather demanding at times, but overall, I think that’s what I love about her. She knows what she wants, and she deserves everything. Her eyes are like an ocean I could happily drown in. Her hands…” Douglas took one of Martin’s hands in his, bringing it up to kiss the fingertips. “are long-fingered, like a pianist’s. When they hold the yoke of a plane, it’s with such firm determination, as if they were made for it. Her face…” Douglas nuzzled the captain’s cheek softly, feeling the warmth of a blush. “Has a sort of grace to it I’ve never seen on anyone else. Elegant cheekbones, long lashes…” He laid a kiss on Martin’s jaw. “Constellations of freckles. I want to plot and name every one, like stars in the vast night sky.”

By now, Martin’s breath was stuttering a bit. Still, the younger pilot said nothing, only listened.

“And her body, oh,” Douglas continued, and Martin let out a small giggle as the older man’s hands wandered. “I could spend all day mapping and claiming every centimeter of her with my lips.” Those lips in question moved to Martin’s neck. “I could get lost in her moans and gasps, and when she says my name it’s more beautiful than any poem or song… When she touches me, she can make the entire room melt away. When she kisses me… I never want her to stop.”

Martin turned over, pulling Douglas into one of those kisses. It was soft but desperate and intimate, and the younger pilot arched up to close any space between them.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Martin asked during a pause.

“No,” Douglas purred, smirking. “But I had a hunch. Come here…” The first officer pulled his captain in close for another kiss.

After hearing those pronouns said in a way only Douglas could say them… Martin thought they suited her just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being that i rated this fic M, YES there will be a shitty sex scene in the next chapter. Don't get your hopes up, though, I still need practice writing smut lol.  
> Also more acceptance fluff.


	3. Written on Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so embarrassed i can't write porn but i promised i'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls to the finish line*  
> it's 7am  
> *collapses*

“Come on, Martin, dinner’s getting cold!” Douglas called down the hallway. “You look lovely, I’m sure. The salmon can only be left out for so long before it spoils.”

It’d been two weeks since Martin had come out to Douglas. In that time, the first officer had made a point not to make a complete arse out of himself again. He did research whenever the captain wasn’t around, educating himself in order to give her the respect she deserved. Douglas wasn’t always the model of respectful behavior, but this… this he didn’t want to undermine. Not after all Martin had been through. 

He had made his fair share of missteps and misgenderings, but he was always quick to correct himself and apologize. He tried a bit too hard, sometimes, laying on the more “feminine” compliments a bit thick and saying silly things, but overall Martin just seemed stunned by his efforts. And that was the most heartbreaking thing of all: The fact that she’d never known unquestioning acceptance, and was so taken aback by it. The fact that sometimes her own pronouns caught her off guard, and had – though she tried to hide it – brought her to tears more than once.

“Sorry! I’m just… Ah!” The muffled sound of Martin muttering to herself could be heard even from the kitchen. Douglas smirked to himself as he finished setting up. Moments later, the sound of approaching footsteps signaled his partner’s arrival.

There, in the entryway of his dining room, stood Martin Crieff, looking self-conscious and awkward as ever. Her hands clenched into fists by her sides before fiddling with the green fabric of her dress. Her eyes – decorated with mascara and a subtle amount of eye shadow – blinked rapidly in nervousness. She was wearing pearls and stockings and shoes with heels that made her just a bit less short. The captain wasn’t the epitome of fashion, but as she stood before Douglas – vulnerable and exposed, but for once feeling safe enough not to hide herself – the first officer felt he’d never seen anyone look more lovely.

“I-It’s, um…” Martin stammered, only meeting Douglas’ eyes briefly, but feeling his gaze on her. “… It was a thrift store dress, it’s not much… Doesn’t fit terribly well, especially in the, erm, chest region… A-And I still have a lot of practice to do with makeup—“

“You look gorgeous.”

The natural blush on Martin’s cheeks outshone any product she’d brushed on. “I-I don’t,” she laughed nervously. Douglas disentangled the captain’s hands from one another, holding them in his own.

“I mean it, Martin.” He kissed her knuckles. Martin blinked up at him in almost disbelief. The first officer had been so affectionate lately, and it always seemed to catch her off guard. “Absolutely lovely.”

There was something heartbreaking in the captains’ eyes. She swallowed, unsure of how to respond. “No one’s ever thought so…”

“Well I’m certainly not ‘no one,’ am I?” The FO smiled gently. “Come now, Beautiful. I have dinner for two waiting.”

After Martin had left Douglas halfway through preparing dinner to get changed, their food had gone a bit lukewarm while it had been sitting out. But they both found it enjoyable nonetheless. Douglas treated this as he would have any other date – Small talk, leaning over to whisper sweet nothings in his partner’s ear, pouring compliments over her until the captain was red in the cheeks and practically giggling with embarrassment. And as they finished dessert, Douglas stood, offering his hand to Martin.

“May I?”

The captain raised an eyebrow, but stood nonetheless. “May you what?”

Douglas led her to the living room, where the lights were dim and he had his phone docked to a speaker on the mantel. He walked over to it, chose a slow, romantic song, and pulled his blushing date in close.

“You’re ridiculous,” Martin muttered, swaying with her partner nonetheless.

“Absolutely mad,” the FO agreed, pressing his cheek to Martin’s temple.

The two remained in comfortable silence – save for the music floating through the room – for a time, before Martin spoke softly.

“… I’m going to tell them.”

“Hm?”

“Carolyn and Arthur. About…” Martin swallowed. “… me.”

“Good.”

“You don’t think it’s a bad idea?” Martin pulled away just enough to look up at him.

“Absolutely not.”

“What if they… don’t like it?”

“Well, I imagine Arthur truly wouldn’t care all that much. He’s not really one for judgment. And knowing Carolyn, so long as you’re still able to fly her plane, I imagine she’d be unfazed.”

“And… on the off chance she isn’t?” Martin’s brow furrowed in worry. Douglas kissed it, soothing.

“You do what you do best: Demand respect.”

The captain scoffed. “Never worked very well before, did it?”

“You managed to get it from me. Eventually. I’d say that’s a feat.” Douglas kissed Martin’s lips softly. “Relax, Love.”

“Right…” She relaxed just minutely, letting out a sigh. But a moment later, she was snickering.

“… What?” Douglas returned her grin, though a bit confused.

“Your—You’ve got…” She gestured to his mouth, fighting laughter. “You’ve got lipstick…!”

Douglas raised his eyebrows. “Have I?”

“Yes...!” Martin nodded, cheeks pink from suppressed giggles.

“And does it look good on me?”

The captain’s laughter got harder to suppress, and her eyes began to tear up. “No, no it doesn’t.”

“Well, perhaps I just need a bit more.” He smirked, pulling his girlfriend in for another kiss before dipping her. Martin let out an undignified, surprised yelp against his lips, and clung to him until he put her upright again.

“Any better?”

Martin was still overcome with laughter. “No… A-A bit more, I think.” She leaned in, still smiling but taking his lips in a much softer, languid kiss that for a moment changed the mood between them. Her hands moved up Douglas’ shoulders, fingertips skittering over his sensitive neck before burying themselves in his hair. Too soon, however, she pulled away to look at him… And proceeded to pull him down to cover his face in more kisses. Douglas laughed as he was stamped with red lip prints.

“There,” Martin grinned, admiring her handiwork. There were about ten kiss marks on her partner’s face.

“Had enough then?” Douglas chuckled.

“Mm… Wait, missed a spot!” 

As she covered his neck with more lipstick, Douglas did not complain.

*****

“Mm, wait, wait…” Martin broke their kiss, her hand resting on Douglas’ chest where his shirt remained half unbuttoned.

“Mmm…?” The first officer seemed undeterred, moving his kisses to Martin’s neck and shoulder. “What is it…?”

“I… W-Would it be alright if I… freshened up a bit?” She pulled away, biting her lip. “I’ll just be a minute, sorry…”

Douglas sighed, letting her slide off his lap. “I suppose if you must,” he teased. Martin smiled nervously and grabbed her overnight back as she made her way to the en suite bathroom.

It was the first time in the two weeks since Martin had come out to Douglas that they had had a night together. Martin had managed to get quite a few jobs with her van during that time. She’d offered to cancel a few to make time for him, but he assured her she didn’t need to deny herself the extra income just for a date, and they agreed to schedule time together when they were both free. In the meantime, they would have plenty of time together on GERT-I. 

Truth be told, Douglas still felt guilty about the fight they had had before Cairo. Martin forgave him that night, but she also still seemed affected by what he had said. She would apologize for her awkwardness when she fumbled a bit, discussed ways for her to make more time for Douglas. She even seemed to make a noticeable effort to please him when they were in bed during that layover - Which, though extremely pleasurable, stung him a bit when he realized why she was trying so hard. So he’d been sure to return the favor and shower her in endearments and praise.

Lost in his thoughts, he moved around the room, turning the bed down and the main light off in favor of a small, dim bedside lamp. After he'd stripped off his shirt and trousers and sat on the edge of the bed, light filtered into the room from the bathroom as the door opened a crack.

“Promise not to laugh?” Martin peaked out, and Douglas could see her blush.

“You’ve asked me this every time you put on something new lately, and have I laughed yet?”

“I know, but…” She muttered something.

Douglas sighed. “Come out, Darling.”

Hesitantly, the bathroom door was opened. Standing in the doorway, still half hidden behind the door, was Martin, red-faced and wearing a short pink nighty. After a moment, she stepped into the room.

Douglas, however, was frozen. He hadn’t expected to be so affected by a common piece of lingerie, but seeing it on Martin… The way the soft, thin fabric rippled and hung off her, how it was just barely long enough to keep her covered… He felt his cheeks heat up as he took in a shuddering breath.

“Douglas…?” Martin’s looked concerned.

“Ye-Yes?” He forced himself to meet her eyes.

The captain seemed to take his stunned silence the entirely wrong way. “Oh, god, is it that bad? I knew it was silly…”

“No, no—”

“I’m sorry, I’ll go change—”

“Wait, Martin, hold on!” Douglas leaned forward, tugging her back in by the wrist before she could retreat. “Don’t you dare.”

She stood before him nervously, watching the way his eyes traveled up and down her as his hands took hold of her hips. Now she was able to notice the red in his cheeks, his dilated pupils… It took a lot to make Douglas Richardson blush, that much she knew.

“It’s, um… It’s alright then…?”

 _“Martin…”_ It came out as a low growl. Douglas tugged her down into a heated kiss. Martin let out a small noise of surprise, but slid onto his lap nonetheless.

“Bit more than alright…?” she murmured between kisses.

Douglas’ hands slid up her thighs as he moved to kiss her ear. “ _Very_ alright…”

“O-Oh good…” Martin let out a small, awkward laugh. “Because I was worried it was… um…” She trailed off as Douglas dragged the tip of his tongue around the shell of her ear, causing a shiver. 

_“Gorgeous…”_ Douglas’ voice was husky. His hands moved up to grab at her rear, slipping beneath the waistband of her (rather lacy – she really had gone all-out) panties. They were both panting by that point already, and Martin was starting to feel pleasantly dizzy.

Normally, Martin was one to let Douglas lead things, but since Cairo she’d made a point to be more assertive in bed. The hands on Douglas’ shoulders gave a shove, and the first officer fell back onto the bed with a surprised huff. Martin was then leaning down, kissing his neck.

“A-Are you… going to take it off me…?” She was still an amateur when it came to dirty talk, but the effort alone was incredibly arousing. Douglas slid his hands up her nighty, running them over her back.

“I’d rather keep it on you, if I'm honest,” he muttered. His breath hitched as Martin’s hand moved down his torso, past his navel, running her fingers over him and cupping his erection over the fabric of his boxers. Her breath grew heavier as she touched him.

“Oh, god…” She stroked him slowly, breathing over his collarbone. “You’re already… I-I did that…?”

“God, yes, Martin…” Douglas slid his hands down, gripping and kneading at her arse again as he bucked his hips up into her touch. “You’re so beautiful… Gorgeous… Christ…”

Swallowing, she reluctantly retracted her hand. “Move up the bed…” Douglas was quick to obey, for once, and shuffled up until his head lay propped up by the pillows. Martin stayed farther down on the bed, leaning forward to press kisses to his knee, then down his inner thigh slowly. The FO’s breath grew heavy as she got further and further down… And then she glanced up, giving him a look he’d never seen on her in bed before. It was… seductive. When had Martin become seductive?

 _“Fuck…”_ Douglas breathed out, watching her pull his pants down and kiss up his length, before she slid him into the heat of her mouth. And then he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He felt her tongue on his slit, before she moved to take him further in, using it to massage the underside of his shaft. Her eyes slid closed as she bobbed her head slowly, teasingly. Douglas watched, transfixed, and he reached out a hand to push a few strands of curly, ginger hair from her face.

“Look at you…” His fingers gripped her hair. Martin’s lips were already looking red, tears were beading on her eyelashes from the effort of taking him as far back in her throat as she could, and every now and then she’d let out a tiny moan. 

After a few minutes, Martin pulled away just as Douglas was getting close. The FO swore breathlessly. Martin crawled up the bed, straddling Douglas’ hips and looking disheveled and out of breath.

“Good…?” she asked softly. In reply, her partner pulled her into a needy kiss.

“Absolutely… perfect…” Douglas was panting. His hand moved down to touch her beneath her lingerie, and he hummed in appreciation. “Take it I wasn’t the only one… getting something out of that…”

Martin let out a stuttering breath. “I-I like… um... making you feel good…” The last bit came out as a soft mutter, the captain seeming too embarrassed to say it with more conviction. Douglas tugged down her panties slowly.

“You do… God, you do… Every time, Martin…”

The captain slipped off her pants the rest of the way, looking at Douglas with hooded eyes that flickered between his eyes and mouth. “Do… Do you have a condom and…?” She licked her lips.

“I had a better idea…” Douglas smirked, mouthing at her jawline.

“O-Oh…?”

“Mmm…” He slid both his hands between her legs and hooked them underneath her thighs, tugging and urging her forward. “Move up a bit, Darling…”

“Up?” She moved forward, straddling his chest.

“Bit more, that’s it…” He tugged her up until she was hovering over his shoulder, and hooked his arms over the back of her thighs. “Much better.”

While confused about the change of position, realization started to dawn on Martin’s face as she looked down at Douglas. “What… What are you, um…?”

Douglas kissed up her thigh, a smirk on his face. “Want to return a favor…” Martin watched him lift the edge of her garment and disappear under it. Her hands gripped the headboard as she felt a gentle kiss to the head of her shaft.

“Douglas…”

“But I think this time…” Douglas spoke as he kissed down her length. “I’d like for you to have a bit more… control.”

Martin let out an embarrassing noise that was meant to be a question but got swallowed in a moan. Douglas had taken her deep into his mouth.

“Now then…” The captain heard him speak again when he slid her out of his mouth. “I’m feeling rather lazy tonight. So… I hope you don’t mind if I let you do most of the work, _Captain…_ ”

Martin took in a gasp, feeling the familiar wet warmth again as she was taken back into his mouth. But this time, he didn’t move his head. His hands gripped at Martin’s bottom, pulling her forward and urging her to sink deeper in.

Hesitantly, Martin obeyed, rocking her hips forward slowly, and then back. “You… Y-You’re sure…?” She felt and heard Douglas’ response in the form of a low, rumbling moan. His hands gripped at her arse as he urged her forward again. “Oh god…”

She felt anxious at first, afraid of accidentally getting carried away and hurting Douglas, but the more her hips rocked, the more he encouraged her. Her anxiety was lost in the feeling of the moist heat of his mouth. Her hands gripped the headboard so tightly her knuckles were white. 

“Oh god…” she panted, giving in and thrusting shallowly. “Oh, _god…_ ”

Lost in the sensation, she vaguely noted one of Douglas’ hands going missing from her bottom. The other, however, continued to encourage with rough squeezes as he breathed heavily through his nose. It didn’t take long before she was nearly there, nearly there…

“Douglas…” She reached down, gripping his hair. “Douglas, I-I… I’m… oh _god…_ ” She gave a thrust that was a bit harder than intended, but the first officer didn’t seem to mind at all. His head bobbed in time with the movement of her hips, until finally she let out a low, strangled groan, and he was forced to relax his throat further as she thrust deep and climaxed.

Drawing out the pleasure as long as possible, Douglas massaged her with his tongue. Martin shuddered above him, head bowed and face red, expression twisted in pleasure as she rode her orgasm. Slowly she came down from her high and fought for breath. She pulled out of Douglas’ mouth and lifted up the edge of her nighty to look at him.

Douglas was panting, face red and lips swollen, but with the tiniest smirk. After a moment, Martin realized where his other hand had gone, as she felt his arm move beneath her. Carefully, she moved off him, shifting down to pull him into a kiss while he stroked himself.

“God, Douglas…” She moved her hand down, gently prying his fingers off of himself before replacing them with her own and stroking with the same fervor he had.

“Good for you…?” he asked breathlessly between enthusiastic kisses.

“Amazing…” Her free hand found his hair, gripping it once more while her tongue plundered his mouth. Douglas’ arms encircled her and he flipped over onto her. His hips thrust with the movement of her hand.

“Come on…” she encouraged when Douglas was breathing too harshly to kiss anymore and his mouth hung open in a silent moan. Their foreheads pressed together. One hand stroked Douglas’ cock while the other stroked his cheek. “Come on, Douglas… That’s it… Please…”

“Martin…” The captain loved that harsh-yet-vulnerable edge to his voice.

“Come on…”

“Don’t stop…”

“No, no Sweetheart…”

Douglas stiffened. A groan clawed its way up his throat as Martin tugged him to climax, and he shivered as wave after wave of pleasure hit him before the tide pulled out and retreated. He was left gasping and covered in sweat. He collapsed slowly onto his partner.

The two of them lay in silence, catching their breaths. After a minute of two, Martin let out a soft giggle.

“That… That was…”

Douglas pressed lazy kisses to her shoulder. “You’re amazing…”

“Think I might have to… take this off now…” She wriggled until Douglas reluctantly rolled off her, and pulled the nighty off over her head. Soon it lay tossed in the floor while Martin cuddled up to her partner.

“I hope now you won’t hesitate to wear lingerie to bed.” Douglas grinned sleepily. Martin let out a tired laugh.

*****

“Hey.”

Martin looked away from the mirror on the car’s sun visor to see a look of concern on Douglas’ face. “Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Fine. Fine. Yes, I’m… I’m fine, yes.”

Three ‘fines’ didn’t sound very convincing, especially with the captain nervously checking her makeup. Douglas reached out to grip her knee. “It’ll be alright. You know that?”

Martin scoffed. “Of course I do. It’s just Carolyn. I mean, what can she do… fire me?” She tried to keep her tone light, but, however improbable that was, it was clear it had crossed her mind.

“Over a bit of lipstick?” Douglas smiled, bringing his hand up to stroke her hair. Today, she didn’t gel it back the way she usually did. Today her curls sprang free, only barely tamed with a bit of product. “I don’t see that happening.”

“W-Well… if she did, that’s her loss. Who else would she find who’d work for free? She needs me, a-and I… I deserve respect.” She tried to sit up a bit straighter, squaring her jaw as she stared back at her reflection.

Douglas gave her a moment to gather her courage. “… Then go demand it.”

“Right… Right. Yes.” Martin pursed her lips, nodding. She hesitated only a moment before she opened the car door and stepped out.

The walk to the portacabin was nerve-wracking. Not much of the ground crew were out yet, but whenever Martin spotted someone, she feared them looking over and spotting her. In her mind, terrible scenarios were already playing, of men shouting things or cracking jokes and her losing the courage to ever wear lipstick in public again.

But right as she felt a panic attack creeping in, Douglas was beside her, laying a gentle, reassuring hand on the small of her back.

Entering the portacabin, they found no Arthur yet. Martin relaxed minutely, until she heard the telltale sound of Carolyn in her office.

“You two are late!” their employer called.

“Well, she sounds in a friendly enough mood.” Douglas smiled at Martin and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Do you want me to go in with you?”

“No… No, I-I think I should do this alone.”

“Alright. I’ll just go over these papers until you get back, then, shall I?”

Martin scoffed. “ _You?_ Doing _paperwork?”_

“I am capable of it, when the mood strikes me.” He smirked. “Go on now, Love.”

Taking a deep breath, the captain steeled herself before making her way to the office door. Upon opening it, she found Carolyn at her desk, reviewing a small stack of paperwork in front of her computer.

Martin cleared her throat. “Carolyn.”

“Martin, we have exactly forty-two minutes to be in the air and I am still trying to resolve today’s budget, so whatever you have to say had better be brief and full of good news.”

The captain straightened up a bit, gripping her hat in her hands. She hadn’t felt this nervous talking to Carolyn since she’d interviewed for the job.

“I… I was hoping to speak with you.”

That seemed to catch Carolyn’s attention. She paused in her paperwork to glance up at Martin, doing a double-take. Blinking, her face went blank. “… Well.”

Martin swallowed, feeling a bit queasy. “I-I—”

“Please, spare me any unnecessary details. We are on a tight schedule.” She turned back to her papers, brows pulled together in an almost-frown. “Tell me, are you still going by ‘Martin’ or has that changed?”

Martin blinked, momentarily taken aback. “I… I’m not changing my name. Not right now, anyway…”

“Good, makes things easier. Are you still going by ‘he,’ then?”

“… No. No, I-I’d prefer ‘she,’ actually.”

“Noted. Now off with you. I don’t trust Douglas to get the paperwork done by himself.”

Martin was still staring in shock at her employer. “… Y-You mean… I mean… You really don’t mind?”

Carolyn sighed, scowling at her from over the brim of her reading glasses. “Martin, unless that makeup and bra are inhibiting your ability to fly my plane, I do not have _time_ to mind. Now go!”

Somewhat shell-shocked, Martin gave Carolyn one last confused glance before stepping back outside.

Douglas tried to look nonchalant as he glanced up from the paperwork he had – to his credit – actually started. “Well? Did she take it well?”

“… Yeah, actually. Um… Very well.” Martin blinked up at her partner. “Didn’t even laugh.”

Douglas grinned and stood. “What did I tell you?” He placed a kiss on her cheek. “You got worked up over nothing. As usual.”

“I… I suppose I did.”

“Now that that’s settled, shall I do the walk-around? I’ve started the flight plan for you.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah right, sure.”

Not five minutes after Douglas left the portacabin, Martin heard the door swing open behind her chair, followed by an enthusiastic greeting.

“Morning, Skip!” The captain’s back was to the door, blocking Arthur’s view of her front. The steward immediately busied himself making coffee.

“Good morning, Arthur…” Martin’s shoulders stiffened.

“Are you feeling better?”

“… Sorry?”

“I mean, since last time? On our trip to Cairo? Are you feeling any better? You looked really sad about something, but Douglas told me not to ask what about, so I won’t! But I think I’m allowed to ask how you’re feeling, so I will. How are you feeling?”

“Um… Yes, better. Thank you for asking, Arthur.”

“Oh, brilliant!” A foam cup was placed on the table beside Martin, and she heard Arthur pull out a seat next to her. “Because I was worried and— … Skip?”

Martin braced herself, staring resolutely down at her papers. “Yes?”

“Is that lipstick?” Arthur’s tone, as always, lacked judgment. Only genuine curiosity.

“It… Yes, it is.”

“Oh, wow!” The steward leaned over the table, getting a better look. “You’ve got blush and everything! You look _really_ pretty, Skip!”

Finally, Martin glanced up. “… You really think so?”

“Yeah, it’s really nice!” His grin was wide, and he glanced down briefly at her chest. “Oh and you’ve got… Brilliant! Wow! Are you a girl, then?”

The captain stared at him in shock. “How… I-I mean… How do you…?”

“It’s alright if you are! Here, look!” Suddenly, Arthur was standing and unbuttoning his vest.

“Wh—A-Arthur what are you—!?”

Tugging his shirt out from his trousers, the steward lifted it up with a grin. “See?”

There, on either side of his chest, were two long, horizontal scars. Martin stared in shocked silence. Arthur glanced down at them before smiling at the captain again.

“Got it done when I was seventeen! My dad didn’t like it, but Mum managed to get me the surgery and everything I needed! Even an officially official name change! I had to get a lot of shots, but I felt much better afterwards, it was brilliant!” He pulled his shirt back down, tucking it back into his trousers.

“You… You’re…?”

“Yep!” he responded happily. “I don’t talk about it a lot, but it’s brilliant to have someone else around who understands! Especially you, Skip!”

Martin felt tears prickle her eyes from some unknown emotion. “That’s… I-I’m very happy for you, Arthur.”

“You think you might get surgery too? Loads of people do! Not everyone, though! It depends on the person, really.”

“I… I-I’ve thought about it, but I’m not sure. Not right now, I think.”

“Do you have a new name? Can I still call you Skip?”

“Yeah… I mean, no, I don’t, but yes. You can. … Thank you, Arthur.”

At that moment, Carolyn’s office door opened. “Arthur, could you go fetch our first officer, please. Martin, I am seeing a lot of paperwork in front of you and thirty-five minutes until we need to take off!”

Arthur hopped up from his seat. “Yes, Mum!”

As soon as the door closed behind him, Carolyn was looming over Martin. The captain glanced up nervously.

“It’d be a lot easier to get these done in time without an audience, Carolyn.”

“Martin, as you know, today is a cargo flight, so you are not flying any people. However, next Wednesday we do have a passenger flight planned, so if you could—”

“I’ll leave the bra at home, don’t worry.”

Carolyn looked offended. “That was absolutely not was I was about to suggest, if you’d allow me time to finish. I was going to say… If on that flight – Or any other, for that matter – you are harassed by a costumer, I want to be informed as soon as possible. Am I understood?”

Martin looked up. “… Right.”

“Thank you. Now.” Carolyn tapped the desk before them. “Thirty-three minutes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAaaayyyy acceptance and trans characters yay we did it  
> Sorry this chapter took longer than the others, my motivation suddenly went pbbbbt.
> 
> (PS: I'm so used to writing Martin as a man that I'm bound to make a few slip-ups and use male pronouns so if you see one IM SO SORRY)


End file.
